Simplify the expression. $-2z(-5z+8)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2z}$ $ = ({-2z} \times -5z) + ({-2z} \times 8)$ $ = (10z^{2}) + (-16z)$ $ = 10z^{2} - 16z$